


выше спутников

by MsFlaffy



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: - Суга!И в момент, когда ступня выворачивается, а следом резко подгибается колено, растягивая мышцы бедра, он краем глаза видит, как Дайчи вылетает из кресла.Сегодня в программе: падения, океан и падения в океан





	выше спутников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [past our satellites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570029) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



Коуши понимает еще до приземления.

То, что оно не удастся, порой становится ясно в воздухе, во время прыжка или поддержки. Иногда дело в направлении, иногда во времени. Но чаще – вот как сейчас — просто осознаешь: нога подвернется в лодыжке и не выдержит веса. Обычно Коуши удается отделаться испугом, но приятного все равно мало. И хуже всего – ужасающее мгновение уверенности в том, что падение неизбежно. Лишь доля секунды, но всплеск страха заставляет волноваться перед прыжками следующие два-три дня.

И нельзя забывать про Дайчи, который принимает все так близко к сердцу, будто мог спасти Коуши от неминуемого.

Коуши, как это иногда бывает, чувствует. Прыжок относительно простой: прогнуться в спине, раскинуть руки, сведя пальцы вместе, смотреть на гигантские лампы на потолке. Простой прыжок, простая тренировка – Дайчи любит на таких сидеть и читать заданное на неделю. Кисе неизменно есть что сказать по этому поводу, но Коуши все безмятежно игнорирует.

Простой прыжок. Он смотрит на гигантские лампы на потолке, а потом чувствует. Его дергает, как иногда во сне – только там обычно получается проснуться за секунду до падения, а здесь выбора нет. И когда Коуши переводит взгляд с ламп на пыльный пол сцены, то попутно замечает распахнутые от ужаса глаза Дайчи.

Падать или даже предчувствовать падение неприятно, но с Дайчи совсем другая история. Порой он лучше самого Коуши знает о неизбежности плохого приземления и в своем стремлении защитить реагирует прежде, чем тот успевает выставить руки. С Дайчи всегда так: он протягивает молоко, не дожидаясь просьбы; заканчивает за Коуши предложения, пока мысль еще даже не оформилась.

\- _Суга!_

И в момент, когда ступня выворачивается, а следом резко подгибается колено, растягивая мышцы бедра, он краем глаза видит, как Дайчи вылетает из кресла.

Коуши успевает подставить руку, но больно ударяется коленом о край сцены. Хорошо еще, что не свалился, а то бонусом заработал бы синяки, ссадины и выволочку от Дайчи с Мичимией. Пару мгновений он не двигается, закрыв глаза и восстанавливая дыхание. Потом поднимает руку - все в порядке, — а то еще подумают, что потерял сознание.

Шимизу облегченно вздыхает и, стуча каблуками, уходит за кулисы, чтобы принести воды и льда, но Дайчи так просто не успокоить. Если подумать, как-то странно долго он добирался до сцены.

\- Суга, - выдыхает он и с суровой нежностью поглаживает по щеке, убирая за ухо упавшие на лицо прядки. – Эй. Придурок.

\- Повежливее. - Коуши не открывает глаз, чтобы лучше чувствовать пальцы Дайчи на виске. – Я в порядке.

\- Выглядело паршиво.

\- Так и было. Но я все равно в порядке.

Дайчи всегда волнуется, хотя уж сколько раз видел, как Коуши падает в танце, падает на лестнице, падает. Будь Коуши на его месте, пожалуй, привык бы, но если учесть, как сам поджимает губы, стоит Дайчи поморщиться от пореза бумагой, – кто бы говорил.

Возможно, совместное взросление создает определенный ритм, а вместе с ним и обычай ничему не удивляться - от манеры принимать душ до привычных синяков и шишек. (Можно быть уверенным: никто в кампусе не набивает шишки на лбу с такой периодичностью, как Дайчи). Но даже если это правда, для каждого идея находит свое особое выражение. Коуши часто смеется, с каким непрошибаемым терпением Кенма реагирует на выходки Куроо, но сам так не умеет. Не близка ему и фирменная манера Бокуто отмахиваться и смеяться, когда Куроо снова проводит ночь без сна, – наполовину с нежностью, наполовину раздраженно, всегда вымученно.

Коуши, пожалуй, где-то посередине. Уморительно, когда Дайчи пугается тостера. Уморительно, когда завязывает шнурки слишком туго, потом не может развязать и каждый раз думает, что придется резать, пока на помощь не приходит Коуши с зубочисткой наперевес. Это все происходит ежедневно, год за годом.

Но совершенно не смешно, когда Дайчи добрых три часа щурится на конспекты, потому что забыл включить лампу в сумерках. Не смешно – пусть иначе, – когда оттаскивает Коуши от раковины с посудой и кружит его по кухне в хлопьях пены.

Так что, пожалуй, понятно, почему Дайчи не смешно видеть его свернувшимся на краю сцены. Хватит разлеживаться; Коуши поднимается, одной рукой поправляет волосы, другой упирается в колено и улыбается, морщась.

\- Лед, - Шимизу появляется неожиданно, и оба поворачиваются к ней. – Передохни и иди домой, Сугавара.

***

Возвращаются они в темноте. Дайчи трижды предложил «угнать машину Куроо, он все равно не заметит», но Коуши уверил, что да, колено в порядке, и нет, ему не тяжело идти, и нет, он не врет, только чтобы от него отвязались. На Коуши – пальто и шарф; жаль, шапки нет, потому что на улице довольно морозно.

\- В эти выходные заканчивается поэтический фестиваль, о котором грезит Ушиджима, - Коуши улыбается вырывающимся изо рта серебристым облачкам пара. – Надо завтра пойти, ему будет приятно.

Дайчи неопределенно хмыкает, уставившись на тротуар.

\- И еще я хотел купить пару новых растений. На обеденный стол, а может, и на кофейный.

Дайчи опять хмыкает, с отстраненной сосредоточенностью изучая стыки плит. Коуши внимательно смотрит на него; это легко, и не потому, что взгляд останется незамеченным, а потому, что им можно. Они всегда смотрят друг на друга – долго, пристально, чтобы оценить все, от оправданий и выражения чувств до того, что на самом деле творится в голове; Дайчи сейчас вновь и вновь бездумно прокручивает момент, когда лодыжка Коуши подвернулась. 

Поэтому Коуши предоставляет его самому себе, смотрит на укрытые росой деревья, на то, как в каплях играет свет фонарей, которые своей почти-белизной пытаются заменить луну, спрятавшуюся за облаками. Смотрит, как разгорается кампус, готовясь к ночи; кто-то хочет танцевать, кто-то - читать, а с кого-то на сегодня хватит, и пора ложиться спать.

Дайчи красив. Одинаково хорош и днем, и ночью, вбирая в себя свет и находясь в гармонии с окружающим. Коуши, отслеживающий его состояния в любое время суток и года наравне с тем, что еще ни разу не провел июль в этом городе, думает: _благословенная_ – слишком хрупкое слово для той спокойной уверенности, которую дает их дружба.

\- А ты не забыл… - начинает он, и Дайчи встает как вкопанный.

Не то чтобы Коуши нужно было предупреждать. Дайчи не спешит: сначала обнимает за плечи, сжимает легко, потом сильнее. Это дает время увидеть, как меняется выражение его лица, как сходятся брови и губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, прежде чем он делает шаг и притягивает Коуши к себе. Объятия теплые, крепкие, совершенно ожидаемые.

Странно, что Дайчи обхватывает его плечи как никогда раньше: прижавшись щекой к плечу Коуши, губами – к воротнику. Странно, что Коуши чувствует _напряжение_ , но не удар током; весомую серьезность глубокого дыхания Дайчи, когда тот запускает руку под куртку и гладит по спине.

Коуши позволяет обнимать себя посреди улицы, улыбается в плечо, уткнувшись носом в холодную ткань. На морозе колено болит сильнее, чем он готов признать, но потом станет легче. Коуши знает особенности своего организма почти так же хорошо, как их знает Дайчи.

\- Ты не забыл отправить Мацукаве конспекты?

Дайчи замирает, потом стонет.

\- Вот черт. Он меня уроет.

***

Можно сказать, Коуши чувствует это, едва закрывает глаза.

Он на диване. Тонкие занавески скрывают дверь на балкон, их белоснежное кружево кажется желтоватым в свете ламп, которые включил Дайчи, устроив Коуши на подушках с коротким «Сиди тут». Горит напольный торшер с бумажным абажуром; горит гирлянда, которую принес однокурсник Бокуто в благодарность за то, что Коуши снимался для его проекта. Горят все остальные светильники – цилиндры матового стекла. Дело в мелочах: свет теплый, а руки все равно стынут от того, как холодно было на улице.

В жизни бывают вспышки счастья гораздо ярче повседневности, проблески красоты, когда видимая часть мира достигает гармонии. Фонарь подсвечивает струи дождя, бьющие по листьям, и в голове начинает звучать песня. Вдоль стены поблескивают проволочки, на которых развешены квадраты полароидных снимков. Слаженная, спокойная красота, обычно недоступная людям его возраста – а он сам ее создал. Они ее создали.

Коуши сидит на диване, закрыв глаза, и чувствует это.

Дайчи устроился по-турецки на ковре у его ног; угол кофейного столика наверняка впивается ему в спину. Еще одна из не-очень-смешных привычек, не меняющихся с годами: что бы Коуши ни ушиб – плечо, палец или кончик носа, - реакция всегда одинакова. И только понимание, что все эти хлопоты и переживания скорее успокаивают Дайчи, чем по-настоящему помогают, позволяет терпеть их молча.

Коуши смотрит на него. Волосы отросли, темные пряди торчат во все стороны, некоторые падают на лоб. Четкая линия челюсти, прямой нос, сжатые губы – Дайчи сосредоточенно закатывает штанину Коуши. Вечная клетчатая рубашка – поставь их рядом с Куроо, и станет очевидно, что они братья по духу, - джинсы, обувь. Коуши оглядывает его целиком, как обычно, и не чувствует ничего нового. Дайчи осторожно поддерживает его ступню, проводит пальцем по светло-лиловому пятну на коже. Потом прижимает лед к колену - Коуши вздрагивает от холода, - замирает на секунду и откладывает лед в сторону.

Коуши тоже замирает и, закрывая глаза, чувствует. То, как губы касаются места, где секунду назад был лед: неспешно, нежно, мягко – естественно, словно падение, которое уже давно должно было случиться. Коуши зажмуривается и сжимает кулаки: никакое предчувствие не помогает взять себя в руки.

Глаза закрыты, но теплый свет ламп рассеивает тьму под веками. Дайчи осторожно переставляет ногу на мягкий ковер - штанина раскатывается, - поднимается с пола, садится рядом на диван. Но раз свет виден даже под опущенными веками, а Коуши столько летних вечеров провел, представляя происходящее, не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы знать, как выглядит Дайчи, когда берет его за руку.

Дайчи берет его за руку. Мягко разжимает кулак – Коуши ведь не железный – и целует тыльную сторону ладони. А Коуши улыбается. Может, не стоит; может, это самонадеянно и нагло, может, в конце концов он ошибся в том, что столько лет считал верным. Но хотя нога его сегодня подвела, обычно погода, музыка и все друзья на его стороне. Так что он улыбается – без всякого страха, не открывая глаз.

Потом Дайчи подается вперед и через мягкую, тонкую ткань футболки целует его в плечо. Поцелуй долгий, целомудренный - как и все предыдущие, но то, как по шее проходят костяшки пальцев, заставляет резко вздохнуть от неожиданности. Искры не сыплются – у них двоих никогда не будут, да это и не нужно, – но прикосновение невыразимо интимное, и Коуши не хочет видеть лицо Дайчи, потому что когда прожил целую жизнь, зная все о ком-то, терпению учиться не приходится. А он ждал и ждал, пока Дайчи устанет убегать и вернется.

Коуши слышит вдох, когда губы касаются скулы, представляет, как закрываются глаза, – _знает_ , что до этого они были открыты. Дайчи совсем рядом, как был всегда, но сейчас, задержав дыхание будто в попытке сосредоточиться, запомнить что-то новое, небывалое, кажется еще ближе. И когда замирает, уткнувшись лбом Коуши в висок, так и не убрав руку с плеча, Коуши ощущает… ощущает, как его заполняет низкий звук, который, бывает, слышишь не как отдельную ноту или раскатистое крещендо, а как успокаивающий гул. Несоизмеримая идеальность момента, в который листья, фонарь и дождь складываются в картинку под аккомпанемент звучащей в ушах песни о тебе.

Коуши поворачивается, берет лицо Дайчи в ладони. Смотрит прямо в теплые шоколадные глаза, полнящиеся любовью. Целует переносицу, потом кончик носа и, наконец, губы.

Они удивлены – и в то же время нет. Слишком уж давно все назревало, и, не случись сегодня, могло случиться вчера, пока Коуши ждал испуганного вопля из-за тостера, или завтра после ужина. С Дайчи все окрашено первыми цветами детства; даже новое укрыто, смягчено ими. Дайчи, который целует его сейчас, и тот, который переводил его за руку через дорогу в двенадцать лет, и который звал - _иди сюда, Суга, вода супер!_ – в шестнадцать, когда Коуши впервые узнал, что значит любить, – один и тот же.

Коуши это понимает, потому что, хотя Дайчи усаживает его к себе на колени совершенно по-новому, смеется он при этом как обычно. Коуши вдыхает этот смех, выдыхает свой, а потом руки Дайчи перебирают его волосы, и становится невозможно удержаться; остается только смеяться и целовать крепче: не для того, чтобы наверстать упущенное, а чтобы заполнить пустоты – неспешно, тщательно.

\- Ты так… - Коуши прерывается, чтобы поцеловать губы Дайчи, положить руку на затылок и притянуть еще ближе, - так долго…

\- Нет, - отвечает Дайчи. – Молчи.

***

Дайчи относит его на кровать. Опять-таки не в первый раз, далеко не в первый. Как из кухни в гостиную, со сцены в гримерку. И на кровать – когда Коуши настолько устал и хочет спать, что вырубается, даже не глотнув воды. Поэтому ни в самом действии, ни в нескрываемом желании защитить, написанном на лице Дайчи, нет ничего нового. Еще одна причина, по которой ожидание не напрягало: Коуши не понимал, что изменят романтические отношения с Дайчи, когда они и так были друг для друга всем, чем только могли быть.

Но когда Дайчи смотрит на него, уложив на кровать, приходится признать: это было несколько наивно. Коуши совершенно забыл про поцелуи. _Определенно_ нечто новое - и очень, очень приятное. К такому легко будет привыкнуть.

Дайчи смотрит почти со страхом, это видно по глазам, по тому, как он – почти – хмурится, почти – _с болью_. Как взгляд, блуждающий по всему телу вместе с теплом от выдохов и возвращающийся к лицу Коуши. Почти со страхом.

\- Так, - Дайчи нервно смеется. – Надо было сделать это раньше.

Коуши закрывает глаза, потому что _знает_. И только мычит в ответ – не из боязни, что голос сорвется, просто ему нечего сказать. Он не уверен, согласен ли с Дайчи, зато точно хочет его еще ближе, поднимает руки, приглашая, – и Дайчи, кажется, тоже больше не может держать дистанцию. Коуши не уверен, согласен ли, но точно знает, что хочет сказать.

\- Мы делаем это сейчас, - шепчет он, обнимая Дайчи. – Остальное неважно.

Нельзя сказать, что Коуши захлестывает с головой, - Дайчи слишком бережен. Ощущения похожие, но не вполне: звук заполняет его целиком, будто слезы, что подступают к глазам, проливаются и катятся по щекам, или волна, накатывающая медленно и неотвратимо. _Вода супер_.

И словно вода, которая легко расступается и крепко держит, дыхание Дайчи увлекает за собой - выше, глубже, пока губы не встречаются вновь, знакомо, словно времени в воздухе перед падением хватило, чтобы понять, _как именно_ они упадут. Губы встречаются вновь, как и руки; Дайчи заводит их Коуши за голову, вжимает запястья в подушку, стискивает пальцы своими, сильными, теплыми.

Потом отстраняется – медленно, медленно; целует скулы Коуши, челюсть, шею – а Коуши и не знал, что умеет издавать такие звуки, - обнимает крепче. Упираясь локтями в матрас, целует живот; слегка задыхаясь – а Коуши дышит спокойно, - на минуту кладет голову ему на грудь и закрывает глаза.

\- Я потороплюсь… - Дайчи не договаривает, надеясь, что Коуши поймет и избавит его от необходимости озвучивать всякие смущающие вещи. Коуши все прекрасно знает, а еще умеет раздражать Дайчи, выталкивать в круг, внушить остальным, что именно он купил фигурку. Поэтому молчит и улыбается, пока Дайчи ищет нужные слова, краснеет, смеется. – Если скажу?

Коуши раздумывает.

\- Ты, кажется, оставил лед на ковре, - говорит он. _Ты, кажется, говорил об этом годами._

На это Дайчи не смеется. Он снова закрывает глаза и сглатывает.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он. – Люблю, черт, люблю.

\- Знаю, – смеется Коуши. – Знаю.

Минуту или две они молчат, пока Коуши гладит Дайчи по волосам. А потом Дайчи тоже смеется с облегчением и щекочет Коуши, как будто ничего не случилось.

Как будто ничего не изменилось.

**Author's Note:**

> [Песня](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo), из которой взято название - тоже очень и безоговорочно ПРАЛЮБОФ)  
> ...и только ты можешь зажечь огонь в моем сердце, лалалааа...


End file.
